Definition of Puppy Love
by Esa MaRie
Summary: Love on a six year-old's point of view.


**Definition of Puppy Love**

_By: Esa MaRie_

* * *

**Summary:**

Love at a 6-year old Point of View. This was inspired by a manhwa titled 'Cutie Boy'…

* * *

۞۞۞

I never noticed her before. She was my age and we were supposed to be schoolmates for a year already. But I never noticed her. Well, it was not like I would take notice of any girl, considering the irritating way they would giggle and whisper around me. Maybe I thought any normal girl would act like that. But she was different… totally different.

It all started because of those ridiculous fan girls. They always say I'm cute. How stupid. A boy should never be called cute. It's degrading. I want to be tough so I act tough. But older kids seemed to hate it and started bullying me. Well, it wasn't like I would allow them to bully me. I wouldn't be a Hyuuga if that was the case. So I fought them. I'm not going to rely on my father's influence. He even told me that I should be a man and stand by my own. But having five older kids attacking me was a different story. I thought I was going to die. But suddenly, an angel arrived in all her pink flurry.

"Hey, why are you bullying him?" she yelled at my attackers.

"Get lost, you nosy little girl," the older boy countered.

She placed her hands on her hips and glared at them. "You let him go or else…" she threatened.

Despite my weakened state, I couldn't help but gape at her stupidity. Does she really want to get involved?

The five boys turned their attention at her. "Or else what?" one of them asked, smirking.

The girl looked at them calmly, then suddenly…

"Waaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!"

The boys panicked as they stared at the girl crying loudly. Her cries began to attract attention that other people began to stop and stare at their direction.

"Shit! We're going to be in trouble," one of them shouted as they scampered away.

I was left there baffled at what happened. The girl suddenly ceased her crying and gave a cheery laugh.

"Haha. They fell for it," she exclaimed then she walked towards me. "Are you okay?" she asked as she lent out her arm towards me.

I just stared at her hand, still stupefied at what she had done. She then took my arm and helped me up. She reached for her handkerchief and wiped the blood at the corner of my lip. Her amber eyes danced as she looked at me. "You should have cried too. It always works."

"Tch. Boys don't cry," I muttered back, not taking my eyes off from her cheery face.

"Really?"

"My dad says so."

The girl cocked her head and stared at me. Then a bright smile showered on her face. "You're so cool," she remarked cheerfully, patted my cheek and gave me a thumbs up. Then she turned back and ran away.

I was left there dazed while staring at her back. I couldn't help the heat coming up to my face as I realized one thing…

_She likes me_.

Well, a lot of girls liked me. But her way of showing me her affection was totally different from the other girls. That started everything. I began to take notice of her… of her every action. Every time I entered the school gates, I looked forward for a glimpse of her. She would always smile at me and it would make my day.

_She really likes me._

I was so glad that when the new school year started, I found her to be in my class. I liked her smiles but then I noticed she was also smiling to other boys like that. I didn't like it so when I saw her talking to another boy and using her 'special smile,' I got ticked off. I pushed that boy and faced her. Then I pulled her cheeks.

"Don't smile, ugly girl." Of course, she wasn't ugly. I wouldn't like an ugly girl. But she was supposed to be ugly to other boys other than me. I looked at her, but damn she still looked pretty, so I pulled her cheeks much harder. '_Damn, she's still pretty!'_

Of course I like her. I learned to admit that. And I know that it was mutual. I even gave her a very special gift during her birthday. I had taken care of it for two months already and parting from it would be tough. But since it was for her, it was okay. I saw her receiving gifts from our other classmates, so I walked towards her. I saw her trembling, probably from excitement on my gift.

"Here's my gift. You better take care of it."

I walked away feeling my cheeks burning. Then I heard her scream. Boy, she didn't have to be that happy. Of course my gift was special. It took me several months before I could sneak and buy that Tarantula. I was even grounded because of that.

I always protected her. I saw her once playing with two other girls. They seemed to be swatting each other's hands. When I saw her wince when the other girl swatted her hand hard, I came to her rescue. I pushed the other girls and warned them off not to play with my little tangerine.

I saw tears formed in her eyes. Geez, she didn't have to be that grateful.

When I told my parents that there was a girl I liked, my mom scoffed and said it was just some puppy love. My father, however, laughed and congratulated me for being a man. Then he gave me an advice.

"Don't just tell a girl you like her. You should show it through actions."

Yeah, I'm following that advice. I never told her I like her, instead I just showed it in every possible way. I followed her everywhere. I even told my minions to play with her.

"Natsume! We played cops and robbers with that Sakura girl," one of my underlings reported.

I nodded, a satisfied smirk forming on my lips. "Good. Make sure you play with her when I'm not around, you hear? I don't want those hags around her." I turned around and left, failing to hear what they were whispering to each other.

"Hey, did you untie her?"

"No… well, she's our captive. And Natsume didn't say anything about letting her go…"

My friends were quite curious of my interest in her. But then I never denied my affection for her.

"Why do you stick to that Sakura girl?"

"She's my pet," I said. It's true. My mom said it's called puppy love. That means I should love her like my pet, right?

"Ah…"

I even have petnames for her… Polkadots, Puppy, Strawberries…

Well, she liked wearing polka-dotted panties and she was always showing it to me. Adorable, wasn't she? It always made my day to be greeted by my little tangerine with her skirt hiked up. But of course, it should only be me. I would kick anyone who would share the view with me.

Suddenly, my father told me we have to move. That depressed me. I wouldn't be able to see my polkadots anymore.

"You're leaving Natsume?"

"Yeah…"

"Damn. I don't want to part with my pet," I sighed, kicking a stone to show my frustration.

"Then marry her."

My ears perked up. "What?"

"I heard grown-ups said that to tie a girl to you, you should marry her."

My other friend snickered. "Idiot, we're still kids. They can't get married. You have to wait until you're…ahm… do you know what age you can get married? Fifteen?"

"No it's twenty."

"Stupid, my uncle got married when he was thirty."

"Your uncle's an exception. He's ugly."

"Whatever. The point is Natsume can't marry her."

"Then make her your… ahm… what's the word? F-fancet?"

"What's fancet?"

"Fansay?"

"Baka. It's girlfriend."

"Girlfriend is only temporary. My brother broke up with his girlfriend only after 2 days."

"Ah… I got it. It's fiancée!"

Making polkadots my fiancée? That sounds interesting. "So, how do you make a girl your fiancée?"

"You exchange rings?"

"Don't they do that during weddings?"

"Well, it's a different ring. It should have a big crystal."

I pondered at the thought. I saw my mom with that kind of ring.

۞۞۞

* * *

"Natsume! We got her!"

I turned and saw my friends holding my little polkadots with a scared and teary expression. I was touched. I didn't know she cared that much. But I don't have any other choice. I had to leave her.

"Good. Now, let's start," I said as I pulled Mikan to my side, holding her hand tightly to mine, not noticing that she was hurting and started to sob silently.

I looked at one of my friends who wore a formal long sleeved shirt for that special occasion. It was so loose that I thought he must have gotten it from his dad's closet. He took a paper from his pocket and nervously looked at me.

"Natsume Hyuuga," he began. "Do you take… uh Mikan Sakura… as your fiancée?"

'_Huh?'_ I glared at him. "What the hell are you talking about?"

He flinched at my glare. "I don't know. This is what my brother wrote. He said you'll just have to say 'I do,'" he quivered.

I thought for a moment. _'Is this really how you get engaged?' _ Well, never mind. "I do."

The boy turned to Mikan. "What about you?"

"Huh?" Mikan just looked at him, still with that teary expression.

"Just say 'I do.'"

"I do?"

He gave a sigh of relief and turned to me. "Now, the ring."

I took a ring from my pocket. I got it from my mother's jewelry box because it fitted the description that my friends told me. I took Mikan's hand and tried to put the ring on her finger but it was too loose.

I scowled. "It's too big,"

My friend scratched his head. "Maybe we could just use it as a pendant instead."

That gave me an idea. I took my necklace and placed the ring in it then shoved it on Mikan's head.

Then I turned expectantly to her. "Now, where's my ring?" I asked.

"Huh?"

"Where's my ring? I gave you one, so you should also give me one," I argued.

"B-but I d-don't h-have a ring…" Mikan stammered, her hands trembling against the ring hanging on her neck.

"WHAT?!" I roared. I turned to my friends. "You didn't tell her?"

They gulped as they looked at each other. One of them managed to give a reply. "Y-you never said anything."

I glanced back at Mikan and saw tears falling from her eyes. '_Damn, now she's sad that she won't be my fiancée.'_ Then I saw something sparkled from her wrist.

I grabbed her wrist and looked at the bracelet.

"I think this will do," I said as I unclasped it.

Her eyes widened and tried to grab it from my hand. "No! That's mine. My mom gave it to me!"

"I've given you a ring, so this is mine now," I told her, holding the bracelet away from her grasp.

"No! No!" she shouted, jumping up and down trying to reach the bracelet. Suddenly, she lost her footing and fell against me. Before we knew what was happening, her face bumped into mine as we fell back on the ground.

"Ano… shouldn't I be the one to say when you two should kiss?" my friend, playing the minister, asked.

"Uhm… is it okay for the bride to kiss the groom? Shouldn't it be the other way around?"

"I don't know… but they kissed, right?"

Mikan began to cry out loud when she noticed my bloodied lip. I felt her tremble as I pulled her up and tried to stop her from crying. But she continued to cry and kept on saying "sorry" all over again. I wiped the blood from the cut on my lips. Was a kiss supposed to be painful?

One of my friends seemed to have read my mind. "Er… they said there will be blood on the first time."

My other friends looked impressed. "Really? Where did you hear that?"

"Err… my brother?"

Just then, we heard my Dad calling for me. "Natsume, we're leaving now!"

I looked back at Mikan, her eyes red from crying. Without thinking I pulled her into a hug and squeezed her tight.

"I will be back for you Polka…" I whispered before I pushed her towards my friends, unaware that I pushed her quite harder than I thought causing her to fall on her butt.

Then I ran away towards my Dad's car without looking back.

۞۞۞

* * *

There were loud chattering and excited whispers as the other passengers waited for the plane's take-off. But everything seemed like a blur as I looked at the tangerine designed bracelet dangling on my hand.

"We'll meet again, Mikan Sakura," I whispered softly as I closed my hand over the bracelet.

_My sweet little pet…_

_My polkadotted tangerine…_

_My puppy love…_

_My fiancée…_

۞۞۞

* * *

_**I originally planned this to be a multi-chaptered story. But I'm too busy and too lazy to think of what will happen next. So for the meantime, I'm posting this as a one-shot. Hehehe. Anyway, please review.**_


End file.
